Television service providers seek to generate maximum revenue from their products offered to subscribers. In addition to content provided as part of regular subscription packages, providers may offer premium programming, such as pay-per-view (PPV) events, to subscribers for additional charges.
PPV may allow subscribers to purchase events to be viewed and pay for the private telecast of that event to their television or other display device. PPV events are generally broadcast simultaneously, as opposed video-on-demand (VOD) purchases, which allow subscribers to see the ordered programming at any time. PPV may utilize the Internet, intranets, and/or a multitude of other networks. PPV content can be obtained using many different electronic devices, such as, telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, set-top boxes (STBs), portable media devices, etc.
PPV events are typically offered to subscribers at a fixed price for the duration of the event. Thus, subscribers ordering a three-hour PPV event pay the same price whether ordering in advance or ordering during the last hour of the event.